Heroe
by chrisxweskerfangirl
Summary: Alguien que pensaban que tenía un alma negra y que no cambiaría, se combertiará en un HEROE.


Heroe

El agente de rubio platinados cabellos, recibe una llamada, mientras descansaba en su de su cama, en la cual estaba acostado, pero no durmiento, para atender el celular.

\- Leon, LO encotramos, a ya sabes quien. - Respondió una voz, masculina pero grave, del otro lado del telefono.

\- Chris, viejo amigo cuenta conmigo, para acabarlo. - Contestó el rubio con valentía.

\- Exelente, vente a la BSAA, necesitaremos refuersos para esta, trae todos los que puedas, yo mientras llamaré Claire. -

\- Recibido, ya voy para ayá. -

leon colgó el dirijió al armario, y de el sacó su vieja cazadora, una pistola con munición, y el numero de ó antes de llamarla, ya que no se hablaban desde hace mucho tiempo, por estar peleados.Y con valentía sacada de no sé donde, marcó su numero.

\- Hola, ¿Quien es?. - Dijo la jonen muchacha asíatica.

\- Ada, soy yo Leon. - Contestó leon un poco nervioso.

\- Ah, hola. - La dulce, y melodiosa voz, se tornó agria y triste.

\- ¿Que quieres ahora?. -

\- Primero que nada, pedirte perdón, fui un idota y te lastimé, y me lastimé a mi mismo, ¿puedes perdonarme?. - El tono de voz del rubio, sonaba algo trite y como si estubiera a punto de llorar.

\- Me hirió lo que hisiste, pero apesar de todo tienes mi perdón. -

\- Ada, no se que decir... . - Y como si le hubieran pegado una cachetada, se puso a llorar.

\- No, porfavor no llores, todo esta bien, y ¿que me hibas a decir?. -

\- Ah... si encontraron a ya sabes quien. - De imediato, dejó de llorar, y su tono de voz se tornó serio.

\- Ese, bastardo... que tengo que hacer, dime. Aunque me custe la vida Ada Wong está con ustedes. -

\- Solo tienes que ir a la BSAA, y encontrarte con Chris y los demás., y por favor, no marches hacia las tierras lejanas, en esta porque ya te perdí, varias veces. -

\- Captado, ya me estoy moviendo para ayá. Te veo luego. - Y inesperadamente cortó, dejando a secas a Leon.

\- ¡Ada ESPERA!, ahg increible, hasta en el telefono me deja sin decir nada, solo un "te veo luego". - Su voz se tornó vurlona al pronunciar el "te veo luego".

Luego, de una media hora manejamdo a la BSAA, por fín llegó.Y en la entrada lo recibió Chris, con su arnés porta armas puesto ya.

\- Leon, por fin llegas. - Dijo, Chris dandole unas palmadas en la espalda a Leon.

\- Quiero presentarte a alguien que no conoces, Leon el es Piers Nivans. - En eso se acerca un chico de no mas de 23 años,y le estrecha la mano.

\- Y a otras tres personas que conoces, pero que desde años qeu no ves, Leon Jill Valentine, Claire mi hermana, y Sherry Birking. - A las tres les dió un fuerte abrazo, en especial a Sherry, poque si que a ella no la veía desde mucho tiempo, desde el incidente de Raccoon City.

\- ¿Estamos todos ya?. - Preguntó Chris.

\- No, todavía falta Ada. - Contestó Leon.

\- Epera ¿Ada Wong? sigue viva. - Dijo asombrada Claire.

\- Si, sigue viva. -

En eso Piers se mete en la comversación.

\- ¿Y en donde lo han encotrado?. - Dice el joven, agente.

\- En África, el bien desgraciado. - Los ojos de Chris estaban llenos de odio y ponían haci cada ves que mencionaba a Wesker.

Y de sorpresa, alguien toca el hombro de voltearse, se encuentra con Ada.

\- ¡Ada llegaste!. - La voz del rubio se notaba feliz. Leon la presenta a todos, y luego parten hacia Árica.

Wesker por su parte, sabe que lo vienían a bucar, y los esperaba ancioso a todos en odiaba tanto a Redfield, el había arruinado sus planes, en un pasado ya en realidad, el no estaba seguro de odiarlo por eso, porque en un momento, lo llegó a querer, y para entonces habría dado la vida por el.

"arruinaste el plan que me costó toda la vida, y a consecuencia de eso, pagarán todos tus amigos, pero contigo nisiquiera tendré piedad."

Pensaba eso cada ves que recordaba a la verdad era que en algún lugar de su, oscuro, retosido, y por así decirlo, dolído corazón, el aun seguía sintiendo algo por el, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Planeaba usar su nuevo experimento, que compartía con Irving, el Uroboros, en sus esperados tanto, tenía que controlar el virus del cual emanaban sus eso le pidió a Irving que le trajera el botiquín con las inyecciones.

Una vez preparada la aguja, sin medir su fuerza, se la inyectó, solo que esta vez se inyectó casi todo el contenido, dejó muy poco en la jeringa, hasta a el le parecía mucho, pero estaba exsaltado, y le pareció lo correcto.

Se paró del sillón y se dirijó a la intensa ventana, que tenía en frente, para contemplar, lo que se veía atraves de ella, con ancias de que ellos llegaran pronto, lo cual lo harían porque ya estaban arrivando en el aeropuerto de Árica.

\- Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta misión. - Dijo Claire al llegar del avión, y también fue lo único que estuvo repitiendo en todo el viaje de Estados Unidos hacia África.

\- Claire, entendímos pero porfas, dejá de decir eso, me cansé de escuchar siempre lo mismo. - Dijo Chris, un poco enojado.

\- Estabíen. - Le contestó la hermana, revoliando los ojos.A decir verdad, Claire estaba en lo correcto, porque, no se imaginaron que pasaría algo que nunca se imaginaron que pasaría.

Mientras tanto, Wesker seguía mirando através de la misma ventana, estuvo hací como unas dos horas, hasta que en la tercera, empezó a ver doble, y a un mivimiento a otro, ya estaba acostado en el sillón, y despues de sentir, un insufrible dolór de cabeza, quedó inconciente en el sillón.

Al despertar notó, que había alguien parado en frente de el.

\- ¿Irving?, hey ayudame me desmayé. - Dice a la persona que está al frente de el, pero no se dió cuenta que esa persona no era Irving, sinó que era Rebecca Chambers, seguía inconsiente oviamente.

\- Pero, ¿que, tu no estabas...?. - Le grita asombrado.

\- Lo estoy. - Rebecca, le sonríe, como si nada, despues de lo que le hiso a todo el equipo.

\- No, no entiendo, ¿en donde estoy?. -

\- Sigues inconciente. - Wesker se mira la ropa que está usando, y se uncuentra con un chaleco anti balas negro, y una camisa azul con el logo de los S.T.A.R.S, en la manga suguía inconciente.

\- ¿Que estoy haciendo con esto?. Dijo con un tono de rabia en su voz.

\- Yo, solo quiero decirte algo. - Contesta la joven al frente de el, pero no le responde a la pregunta que el hiso.

. ¿Y que quieres decirme?, no puedo estar todo el día inconciente. - Le responde arrogante como siempre.

\- Vine a decirte, que no los mates. -

\- ¿Que dijiste Chambers?. - Sus ojos de pusieron rojos, del la furia, quein rayos era esa para decirle que hacer.

\- Dije, que no tienes porqué matarlos. - Contestó la joven, muy serenamente.

\- ¡Callate, tu nunca entendiste, porqué hago esto, y jamás entederás!. -

Rebecca sonríe, nuevamente y lo agarra de la muñeca, este se resiste pero no puede ella lo dirijía hacia la puerta del fondo, entonaba una canción.

 _"Come with me , I'll take you now"_

 _"To a pleace that you feared",_

 _"For no reason why, you heart",_

 _"has turned away from them",_

 _"And I will make you understand..."_

Rebecca abre la puerta, y de ella sale un resplandór, que siega un momento a Wesker, que estaba entrando a del resplandór, vino una serie de memorias, y buenos momentos, de Wesker cuando trabajaba para los S.T.A.R.S,.Mientras Rebecca, seguía cantando.

 _"All will become clear to you, when"_

 _"You see things through another's eyes"_

 _Wesker, no puede evitar, una lagrima que se escurre por su mejilla, al ver todas esas memorias, y buenos repente cae de rodillas en frente de ellas, y ahora no era solo una lagrima, era un río, de ellas._

 _\- Rebecca... yo... lo siento, por todo, perdó lastimé, y de algún modo me lastimé a mi mismo. - Rebecca se agacha a un lado de el, y lo abraza._

 _\- Todabía estas a tiempo de remediar todo el daño ya te perdoné hace unos once años atras. -_

 _\- Rebecca... - Wesker dice, lleno de lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- Pideles perdón, hazlo. - Contestó Rebecca, y toma el rostro de Wesker en sus manos blancas, y ya no temblorosas, como eran en vida, y le dice:_

 _\- Prometeme, una cosa. -_

 _\- Dime, Rebecca. -_

 _\- Jamás me olvides... pofavor. -_

 _\- Como hacerlo, si hasta extraño tus manos temblorosas de novata. - Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del rubio._

 _Rebecca le sonríe, y le dice que tiene que irse, y que el tiene que despertar._

 _\- Albert, yo... ya me tengo...que ir. -_

 _\- Espera, antes de irte, necesito darte algo que deví dartelo hace mucho tiempo. - En eso el agarra el rostro de rebecca en sus palidas manos, y la besa en la boca._

 _\- Se que nunca te presté atención, perdoname, de corazón te lo pido. -_

 _\- No pasa nada, igual ya es mi hora... - Rebecca se despide de su ex-capitan, con un abrazo._

 _Y de entre las memorias, sale un resplandór, y rebecca se dirije hacia lugar, ahora parecía ser el vió como del resplandór salían unas escaleras, y al final de ellas, estaban los demás miembros de S.T.A.R.S., esperando a rebecca con los brazos ese lugar todo parecía blanco y dorado, y era muy precioso._

 _Los demás miembros saludaron a su ex-capitan, con una sonrísa, y rebecca antes de volver al cielo, se voltéa y le dice:_

 _\- Adiós, te extrañaré. - Wesker se despide de ella, con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

 _De repente, todo se nubló, y Wesker solo veía todo negro, eso significaba que estaba despertar, Wesker seguía viendo doble, haci que se sienta en el sillón y se relaja un rato, hasta que rompió el silencio Irving._

 _\- Albert, ya están en kijuju. - Habló Irving._

 _\- Ah, exelente. - Fue la respuesta, que recibió del rubio, aunque el no podía esperar mucho de el, tal ves solo un puesto en Tricell._

 _\- Si quieres, ya mando a decir que preparen los cohetes de Uroboros. -_

 _Wesker se para y se dirije s la ventana, para pensar, cómo de escuchar lo que le dijo Rebecca, el de verdad había cambiado de opinión;quería disculparse con ellos por todo el daño causado, y decirle a Chris lo cuanto que lo querí detuvo en la ventana a pensar, aquella ventana se estaba volbiendo su lugar favorito para pensar y recordar cosas del que el recordó, que tenía el supusto derecho a ser un "Dios"._

 _\- De echo, estaba pensando, que para una persona como yo, que tengo el derecho a ser un Dios, sería de cobardes usar el Uroboros, ¿y por que no usar me fuerza? con eso me vasta para vencerlos a todos. -_

 _\- Pe-pero, he trabajado meses en este proyecto contigo, y además habíamos quedado en que me asegurarías un puesto en Tricell. -_

 _Dijo Irving sorprendído por el comentario del otro._

 _\- El puesto, ya lo tienes. - Contesta Albert un poco irritado._

 _\- Pero, ¿y todos los meses de trabajo? ¿ que?. - Dice Irving poniendose a un lado de ojos del runio se tornaron rojos, y agarra a Irving por el cuello, sin controlar su fuerza sobre humana._

 _\- Dije, que no usaré Uroboros, ¿que parte no entendiste?. -_

 _\- Al-albert, me estas ahogando, por-porfavor, sueltame. - El rostro de Irving se estaba volviendo , se saca las gafas negras, y lo mira a los ojos._

 _\- En verdad no vales la pena. - Y lo tira al piso, como si fuera escoria._

 _\- Te arrepentirás de est0, te lo aseguro. - Dijo Irving._

 _\- Oh, ¿en serio? que miedo. - Dice burlandose, Wesker._

 _\- ¿A donde vas?. - Pregunta Irving, con algo macabro planeado._

 _\- A buscarlos, ¿no dije que lo haría manualmente el trabajo?. -_

 _\- Ah, cierto, pero ¿no estarás llendo para disculparte VERDAD?. -_

 _\- Oviamente que no. - Irving en realida sabía que iría a diculparse, porque, cuando estaba inconsiente Albert, estaba hablando en voz alta todo lo que decía._

 _Su plan, consistía atraparlos a todos y una ves atrapados, por los majinis, llamaría a tres verdugos y haría que los mataran, y luego mostrarle los cuerpos a Wesker. Pero no sabía hasta donde podía llegar Albert Wesker._

 _Por otra parte, Wesker ya había agarrado un localisador, para poder encontrarlos, y fue en ún el artefacto ellos se encontraban descansando cerca de un acantilado, como a un kilometro, o dos._

 _En el campamento de agentes, Piers recrgaba las armas, y pulía los suerte, Chris había llebado tres carpas de acampar ya estaban montadas, y con el equipamemto necesario._

 _Chris llega a ayudar a Piers, y se pone a un lado de el._

 _\- Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?. - Pregunta Piers un poco tímido._

 _\- Si claro, puedes llamarme Chris si hací lo quieres. -_

 _\- Estabien, Chris, ¿porqué tu y Wesker se odian? ¿Que pasó entre ustedes dos?. -_

 _\- Es... una larga historia. - Dijo Chris, queriendo no recordar, pero una parte de el todabía lo quería. Haci se pasaron de las tres a las seis de la tarde, le contó todo lo que pasó.Como en ese lugar había un presipicio, se instalaron lejos de el._

 _De una de las salídas traseras del lugar, Leon y Sherry escucharon ruidos de motos y voces, las cuales no entendían lo que decí que eran de nuevo majinis, y se armaron lo mas rapido posible, y se pusieron un en al lado del otro._

 _Sus suposiciones eran verdad, esos ruidos se moto, eran de majinis.Y de la salída trasera de donde probenían los ruidos, salieron unas tres bandas de majinis en moto, de unos 25 honbres, cada banda._

 _Desgraciadamente los majinis de Irving habían llegado antes que Wesker._

 _\- Chicos, apunten! y a la cuenta de tres, todos diparan.- Gritó Chris, paraque lo escucharn todos._

 _\- Uno...Dos...TRES! . - Todos dispararon al terminar el conteo, pero nadie acertó, aún peór, los majinis contaban con ametralladoras, y de un solo tiro de varios de ellos, desarmaron, a Chris y a los demás, dejandolos indefensos._

 _Los majinis, rodearon a los agentes con las motos, y por una tecnica de protección ellos hicieron un circulo, para poder protegerse de los majinis, pero fue en vano._

 _Del medio de los majinis sale al descubierto Irving, y ordena que atrapen a los agentes, ellos sin poder hacer nada son capturados todo el desmadre, Chris pregunta:_

 _\- ¿¡Irving, en donde está el desgraciado de wesker!?. -_

 _\- En camino, querido pero lamemto decir que no pagarás ninguna venganza, porque en unos minutos ya no verás la luz del día, ninguno de ustedes lo hará. - Irving suelta una carcajada, y de un camión salen tres verdugos._

 _\- ¡Que se diviertan en su ejecución! JAJAJA. - Dice burlón Irving. - Aniquilenlos. -_

 _Los tres verdugos empezaron a caminar hacia ellos, y dos majinis, agarran a Ada de los dos brazos y la ponen en midio de uno de los demás,también estaban siendo agarrados por majinis, y hiban a presenciar el horroroso epectaculo._

 _\- ¡Sueltenme, ustedes idiotas, los aré pedasos!. - Gritaba Ada, mientras pataleaba, en un intento de safarse, pero ese intento fue en vano, aquellos hombres eran mucho más fuerte que ella._

 _Irving se marcha, con los demás majinis, antes de presenciar el espectaculo, y desaparece en la salida trasera._

 _Una ves, que el verdugo estaba a una distancia rasonable de Ada, lebanta, su "oz", por hací decirlo._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera partirla en pedazos a Ada, un cuchillo atraviesa su cabeza y este deja caer, el "oz" y acto seguido, cae él de se acercaba por la oscuridad, y le dispara a los dos majinis, que sujetaban a Ada, matandolos de un solo tiro a cada lo mismo con los otros majinis que sujentaban a los demás._

 _Cuando todos pudieron juntarse, apuntaron hacia las sombras._

 _\- ¡Dejate ver! ¡Te lo exijo!. - Dice Chris enojado._

 _Y de entre las sombras, sale un hombre con botas negras, gruesas y pesadas, rubio y con gafas negras._

 _\- ¡Wesker! . - Chris levantó su arma y le apuntó, suguído por los demás._

 _Los dos hombres acortaron la distancia que los , sin dudarlo apunta hacia la cabeza del rubio_

 _\- ¿Que haces aquí? ¡¿Acaso nos veniste a matar!?. -_

 _\- No, vine a hacer algo que deví hacer hace muchos años... disculparme, por todo lo que hice. -_

 _\- ¡No digas mentíras! . - Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo golpéa en la cara a Wesker._

 _\- Chris, porfavor, se que te lastime mucho, y te ise creer que te quería, y en verdad lo siento. - Aunuqe en el fondo el sabía perfectamente que seguía queriendolo._

 _\- Tú... ¡Eres como el diablo para la familia Redfield! . - Esas palabras sse escucharon por todo el acantilado._

 _\- Se que es dificil perdonarme, y que de seguro no tengom perdón. - Y se sacó las gafas negras, para que Chris, pudiera ver esos ojos azulez una ves má dos se miraron a los ojos._

 _\- Chris, yo en verdad lo siento... - Los demas, se estaban acercando hasta tal punto que quedaron a un lado de Chris, y no podían cree lo qeu escuchaban de Wesker._

 _\- Me has lastimado, vastante, pero despues de todo... si te perdono. -_

 _Los dos se abrazaron y partieron a todos se abrazaron junto a Wesker._

 _\- He esperado tanto para escuchar esto, en realidad nunca creí que lo harías. - Dijo Chris, lleno de lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- Chicos, yo necesito estar a solas con el un momento. - Todos se alejaron y los dejaron a solas a ellos , caminamdo por ahi._

 _\- Wesker...yo nunca dejé de sentí algo por ti. Yo... te quiero. - Chris se sonrojó, por algo que el mismo dijo._

 _\- Yo tambien te quiero. - Dijo Wesker, acercandose a Chris cada ves más hasta tal punto que uno sentía la respiració del otro._

 _Y sin rodeos Wesker lo agarró del mentón suavemente, y lo besó en la le correspondió el beso, pero se separaron para poder respirar, luego se fundieron en un abrazo._

 _Ya casi anochesía, y fueron volviendo al acampado._

 _\- Hey, Chris no creo que sea seguro dormír aquí. - Dijo Leon cuando Chris, volvió de su caminata._

 _\- Leon, si Irving sigue ahí afuera, es peligroso que lo encontremos, pues ya que el tiene una muestra de Uroboros, y talves pudo llegar a quieren puedo hacer guardia. - Dijo Wesker poniendose las gafas._

 _\- Si vas a hacer guardia, no irás solo. - Chris puso una mano sobre el hombro se Wesker._

 _\- Como me enorgullese poder llamerte de nuevo "Amigo". - Habló Chris con un tono de felicidad en su voz._

 _\- Yo me apunto.- Dijo Leon._

 _\- yo iré tambien. Piers se sumó tambien._

 _Haci se hicieron las siete, y los cuantro hombres del grupo, se pararon a ver el oscuro y frío atardeser._

 _\- Iré a patrullár el area. - Dijo Wesker._

 _\- Esta bien. -respondió Chris mientras veía como Wesker desaparecía en la oscuridad, del otro lado del lugar, al cual la luz no alcansaba a esas horas del día. Pero lo que sabía, era que el hombre al quien odiaba, ahora era un HEROE._

 **Bueno señores este es mi nuevo fanfic, ¿dejarían almenos un review microscópico?, ah aganme saber si en el prox capitulo quieren chris/wesker o Chris/leon un cuarteto (chris, leon, wesker y piers)**

 **por dios! estoy muy loquitaaaaa.**

 **bueno adios!**

 **see 'ya!**


End file.
